Time Travel On First Class
by Danish-Girl-Helene
Summary: The usual time travel story. Harry goes back in time and meets his parents, how will he deal? how will his parents deal? Takes place after the 5 book. Please Review.
1. What The

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it!

**Summary: **The usual time travel story. Harry goes back in time and meets his parents, how will he deal? how will his parents deal? Takes place after the 5 book

**Author's Note: **This is my very first story with chapters, so I hope you like it, please review and tell me what you think.

Time Travel On First Class.

Chapter 1 – What the…

* * *

It had been a hard summer, it hadn't been easy for Harry to accept Sirius's death, he blamed himself for what had happened. The Dursleys had been ignoring Harry, but Harry was glad they did, he didn't think he could take it if they kept telling him, how he was good for nothing. But maybe today was going to be better.

Harry was sitting in the living room next to Dumbledore, who had come over to talk to Harry about Sirius's will. At the mention of Sirius, Harry had gotten a knot in his storming, it was a very soft topic. Sirius had left Harry his house and almost everything else.

"Is that all, professor," Harry asked, he just wanted to get this over with, everything that had to do with Sirius was hard and painful.

"Not quite, Harry, there is one other thing," Dumbledore said, as he reached for his bag on the table. From the bag Dumbledore took out a box made of wood, at the size of a shoe case.

"This is also for you, it came with a letter saying that you would figure out how to open it." Dumbledore handed the box to Harry, and stood up.

"I will come and get you tomorrow, so until then, Goodbye." With that said Dumbledore went out the door. Harry just said there looking at the box, barely noticing that Dumbledore had left, when he finally realized what Dumbledore had said, about him leaving, he got confused, why couldn't Dumbledore just have taken him away today, why did he have to stay one more night at the Dursleys. But since there was nothing he could do about it now, he took the box and went up to his room, where he had spend most of the summer. It was getting dark, Harry was lying in his bed, trying to figure out how to open the box. '_How am I suppose to figure this out' _Harry thought, thinking back to what Dumbledore had said. _'Maybe I have to say something specific._' He thought about what it could be.

"Padfoot…no…Prongs…not that either…hmm…The Marauders Rule…." But no matter what the box remained unopened. Then Harry had an idea about what to say, but could it really be that, it would almost be to easy .

"I Solemnly Swear I Am Up To No Good," Harry said, and as he said it, the box opened, reviling an old looking necklace and a letter. Harry took the letter and began to read.

_Harry_

_If you are reading this, then it means that I am dead. _

_I know that you are properly sad, but just remember that I love you._

_I was looking around the house for stuff to throw out, when I saw this necklace and found an old __picture next to it and suddenly it all came back to me and I understood it all. I know you don't know what I'm talking about, but you will understand soon enough, just trust me on this one._

_Now all you have to do is put the necklace on and say _Satis temporis mihi est _and maybe you will start to realize what I mean when I said that it all came back to me._

_I love you, Harry, and I will always love you, but remember you can't changes anything._

_Sirius._

After reading the letter Harry was more confused then ever, _It came back to me, I understood it all, _what did Sirius mean by all this, he took the necklace and studied for a while, there was nothing special about it, it was made of gold, and had a small red rock. Harry didn't know what would happen when he took the necklace on, but he was very curious. Right before he put it on, a voice sounding like Hermione formed in his head, _'It could be dangerous,' _the voice said, but Harry refused to listen to it, Sirius would never send Harry something that could harm him, but just be sure he grabbed his wand and thereafter put the necklace over his head and said the words.

"Satis temporis mihi est." At first nothing happened, and Harry was about to take the necklace off, when suddenly he felt a familiar felling in his navel, it felt like being transported with a portkey. Everything went into one big blur, and at first Harry started to panic, but when his vision started to clear up, he felt more at ease, however that felling only lasted for about a second. He looked around and saw that he was in a small ally, slowly he began walking towards the light coming form the street, as he got closer he saw a lot of wizards and witches, it looked like they were just going about their normal life.

Harry was more confused then ever, why had Sirius send him here, wherever he was. As he walked out on the street, nobody seemed to take any notice of him, he looked around and saw a lot of shops, and it was all shops that he knew very well, he was at Diagon ally. Everything seemed so familiar, yet there was something there wasn't right, something that just seemed wrong, but Harry just couldn't figure out what it was.

Suddenly there was a strong wind and he felt something on his leg, he looked down and saw a newspaper, he took it and saw that it was _The Daily Prophet_, it had the following headline, _Family murdered, You-Know-Who strikes again. _Harry had to read the headline over and over again. '_Voldemort attacked someone,' _Harry thought, the last time anyone had seen Voldemort was a couple of weeks ago, in the ministry of magic, why had he suddenly just started to kill like that. Harry knew that the killing was going to start sooner or later, but it was the way The Prophet had written about it that seemed to confuse Harry even more, _You-Know-Who strikes again, _it seemed like everyone was quite use to it, and that was when he saw it, the date, it couldn't be real, how could it be possible.

_Saturday the 5__th__ of July 1979, _Harry read it. He was speechless, the only thing he could manage to say was.

"What the…"

* * *

**So what do you think, good or bad, Please, Please, Please Re****view. **

**Next chapter will be up as soon as possible. **

**Satis temporis mihi est: **I have enough time. **I just found it and thought it could be funny to put in.**


	2. How Can I Help

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it!

**Summary**The usual time travel story. Harry goes back in time and meets his parents, how will he deal? how will his parents deal? Takes place after the 5 book

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for the good reviews that I have gotten, I love them. I know that in my stories that are a couple of spelling or grammar mistakes and I'm very, very sorry, but English grammar is very different from Danish grammar. I will try to correct the mistakes as much as possible. Thanks again for the reviews.

Time Travel On First Class.

Chapter 2 – How Can I Help.

* * *

19 year old James Potter had just arrived outside the headquarter for the Order of the Phoenix, a little south outside of London, his wife, Lily Potter, arrived just after. It was getting dark and they quickly started walking towards the headquarter, not far from them.

"So, my dear wife, dose anyone know why Dumbledore called this emergency meeting," James said, as he put his arm around her.

"I don't know about the others, but I don't what the meeting is going to be about," Lily said. "And stop calling me 'your dear wife.' I have a name you know." Since they had come home from their honeymoon almost a month ago, James had started calling her 'dear wife' at first it was cute, but now it was just getting annoying. When they got to the house, they went in and walked through a hall, torches were hanging on the wall, as they entered the large dinner room, where the meeting was going to be held, they saw that almost everybody from the Order was already there, some had come by apparition and others by floo powder.

"Padfoot, when did you get back from your mission," James asked, as he apposed the young attractive man, by the name Sirius Black, they gave each other a brotherly hug.

"Hallo, Prongs, Lily. I got back late last night, I was sleeping when I got the massage of an emergency meeting," Sirius said. As he said this, another one of there friend come over towards them.

"Padfood, you are always either sleeping, eating or on a date," Remus Lupin said, grinning. Sirius was about to say something again, but was interrupted by Dumbledore, who had just arrived.

"Please take your seats so we can get the meeting started," he said, and immediately everybody took their seats on each side of the large table. "It's good to see that so many of you, could be here at should short notice, now lets get started on with the meeting."

"Wait, isn't Minerva with you," Lily asked.

"No, I left her in charge of Hogwarts, even if I'm only gone for a short time someone needs to make sure everything is alright, even in the summer. Now we need to get started. About 1 hour ago, the ministry recorded a massive magical explosion." Dumbledore said, as he looked around at all the faces.

"What do you mean 'magical explosion.' Was anybody hurt," Alice Longbottom asked, concerned.

"Nobody was hurt, in fact nobody at the sight even know about the explosion. You see, in the ministry there is a deportment that is able to register these kinds of things, explosions that are so powerful, that to fell it you, yourself have to be very powerful," Dumbledore said, but seeing as many was still confused he continued. "Maybe you shouldn't think at it as an actual explosion, maybe you should think more about it as a huge amount of magic, suddenly appearing out of nowhere in one specific place. You wouldn't be able to see it, only fell it, some at the place properly felt a little weird one moment and normal the next, they just didn't think more about." When Dumbledore finished, a lot were still looking a bit confused.

"Where did it happen," Remus asked.

"It happened in Diagon ally, not on the actual street, but in a closed side-ally." Dumbledore told them.

"So what caused the explosion," Fabian Prewett had just asked the question that was on everybodys mind.

"I do not know yet. Alastor was on the case and was soppose to be here to tell us, but he must be held up at the ministry," Dumbledore toled them.

"Wait, if aurors are being sendt out to deal with this, why didn't some of us know about it, I mean the Order is filled with aurors," James said, as he looked at some of the aurors sitting around the table.

"Because the ministry is keeping the hole thing secret." A voice by the door said, everybody turned around to se Alaster Moody standing in the door. He quickly went over to his seat and sat down, he looked around to see who was at the meeting.

"Alaster, good you could join us," Dumbledore said, looking at him. "What can you tell us about the explosion." Alaster looked back at Dumbledore and began to speak.

"Well, in the ally there was nothing to see or detect, we were hoping that it was just some old wizard doing something very illegal, but we practically already knew that it wasn't, the explosion was to big for that," Alaster told them.

"But if you already knew it wasn't an old wizard or witch, why did you hope for it," A witch named Marlene Mckinnon asked.

"Because now that we are completely sure that it wasn't a wizard or witch, the chance that Voldemort is up to something is much bigger and that is why the ministry is keeping it secret," Moody growled.

"Yes, and we need to find out, what it is Voldemort is up to," Dumbledore said. "We know that Voldemort in the moment is working on bringing down the ministry and we can't let that happen, so if this explosion has something to do with that plan, we need to find out what it is and provent it from happening."

"Do you have any clues of what it could be," Lily asked, looking almost afraid of what the answer would be, it could be something horrible.

"No, I can't really figure out, what it is he's planning on doing," Dumbledore said. "Alaster do you know anything else, that we might be able to use."

"Yes, there migth be something," Alaster said. "The magic that was used, indicated that it migth have been some form of very powerful portkey."

"Well, if that is true, then it would mean that Voldemort is transporting something or someone," piped Emmeline Vance, with a small voice.

"Yes it would, but who or what," Dumbledore said, more to himself then to anyone else. "Well, I don't think we are going to get any further in this matter, so if everyone agrees I think we should all get home," Dumbledore said, and seeing everyone nodding their head, Dumbledore said goodnight and everyone started to leave.

"So what do you think about all of this," Peter, also known as Wormtale asked, with a quiet voice, when it was only the marauders plus Lily left.

"I don't know, but it dosen't sound good dose it. Well, I think I better get home, goodnight," Sirius said and started going towards the door, the others followed.

After having closed the meeting, Dumbledore had Disapparated back to Hogsmeade, where a carriage was waiting to take him the rest of the way to Hogwarts. When he arrived he went straight to his office to think about, what Alaster had told him and the rest of the Order, but when he open the door to his office, he found that there was people inside.

"Albus, good you are finally here," Minerva McGonagall said, as she turned to face him. "This young man arrived not long ago, he was very eager to talk to you and only you." She pointed at the young man standing next to her, she then left to give them privacy. Dumbledore looked the young man, he was not very tall and looked to be about 14 or 15 years old, he had black heir and bright green eyes, he looked a lot like James Potter. After looking the young man over, Dumbledore looked him in the eyes.

"Well, Minerva said you wanted to talk to me," he said. "How can I help."

* * *

Please, please Review. 


	3. Only A True Potter

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it!

**Summary**The usual time travel story. Harry goes back in time and meets his parents, how will he deal? how will his parents deal? Takes place after the 5 book

**Author's Note: **Thank you all so much for the reviews. I hope you will like this new chapter, and remember to review, please.

Time travel On first Class

Chapter 3 – Only A True Potter.

* * *

"What the…" Harry said, still looking at the date on the paper. He couldn't believe it, how was this even possible. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and very slowly he opened his eyes again, hoping that he had misread the date, but that wasn't the case, the date still said 1979. He couldn't believe it, so he walk over to a wizard, who was looking at some books in the window of Flourish & Blotts.

"Excuse me, but could I ask you a question," Harry asked.

"Sure, what can I do for you, lad," the wizard said, smiling.

"Well, this might seem like a really weird question, but could you please tell me what year it is," Harry said. The wizard looked at him like he was cracy, for not knowing what year it was, but then very politely said.

"It's 1979." After saying that the wizard walked away, leaving Harry with his thoughts. Harry started to fell dizzy and walked over to a bench to sit down, all of this was a lot to take in. _'Okay, think Harry, what would Hermione do,' _Harry thought. _'She would properly think about how to get home.' _And that was properly what Harry should be thinking about, but when it finally hit him, that if this was all true, then that would mean that he was in a time, where his parents were alive, where Sirius were alive, suddenly all he could think about, was to meet them and besides, he was suppose to be here, why else would Sirius had send him here. _'This must have been, what Sirius meant, when he wrought about how he had started to remember something, maybe it was me that he remembered,' _Harry thought. It was pretty funny to think about or maybe rather confusing, that something had happened, but then again, it hadn't really happened yet. Harry had to figure out what to do now, he didn't have any money and he couldn't just go up to his parents and tell them, that he was their son from the future, he couldn't really imagine that conversation go very good, they properly wouldn't believe him. Harry knew he had to find someone that would believe him, someone he trusted, but who. He looked around, hoping that he would find a young version of somebody he knew, but he couldn't recognize anybody, what could he do, suddenly it hit him, Dumbledore, Harry trusted him and hopefully Dumbledore would believe in him. Harry stood up and walking inside Flourish & Blotts to use their fireplace and floo away from Digon Alley. When he got into the shop, he looked around for someone who worked there.

"Excuse me, can I floo to Hogsmeade," Harry asked a young woman, who was putting books on a shelf. The young woman turned around to look at him, she nodded and pointed over to the fireplace, she then turned around again. Harry started going over to the fireplace, but stopped when a young boy ran in front of him, Harry looked down and sow a boy about 9 years old, with red hair and freckles, there was no doubt about it, this was a young Bill Weasley.

"Bill, get back here," a male voice said, Harry looked up and came face to face with one of the Prewett brothers, Harry could recognize the face from the picture, Mad-Eyes had shown him a year ago. Prewett was stirring at him, then he blinked and smiled.

"I'm sorry for stirring, but you just look a lot like somebody I know, you wouldn't happen to be a Potter," Prewett asked. What was Harry going to do, he couldn't tell the truth, the easiest thing to do, was to lie.

"Umm, no I not a Potter, sorry," Harry answered. "My name is Harry Whitt." _'Lying comes easy,' _Harry thought, smiling to himself.

"That's okay, I'm Gideon Prewett," Gideon tolled him. "Fabian, come over here," he called for his brother. A young man looking a little older then Gideon, came over with a 7 year old Charlie Weasley in his hand.

"What is it," Fabian asked. Letting go of Charlie, who went over to stand next to Bill and Percy, who was there too.

"This is Harry Whitt, doesn't he look a lot like James Potter," Gideon asked his brother. "By the way Harry, this is my brother, Fabian."

"Hallo Harry, yes he dose looks like Potter," Fabian said, shaking hands with Harry. "Not that I don't want to stay here, but we better get home to Molly with the children." Gideon nodded, and turned to Harry.

"Bill, Charlie and Percy is our sister, Molly's children, we took them shopping because Molly had twins not long ago and really needn't some time to relax, it was our day of, we're aurors, but Molly kind of forced us to take the children for a day," Gideon explained. "She can be very scary when she wants to."

"Well, it was nice to meet you Harry, Goodbye," Fabian said, and then they one after one stepped into the fireplace and floo away. Harry then stepped in and yelled, _The Three Broomsticks._ When he stepped out of the fireplace, nobody seemed to take much notice of him, so he just started walking towards Hogwards. It was weird that there wasn't anybody who yelled _Harry Potter _orlooked at his forehead, when they sow him, but it wasn't a bad weird, it was a good weird, it felt nice to just be normal. It was getting darker, Harry started running and before he knew it, Hogwarts was right in front of him. The big entrance was open and Harry walked inside.

"Can I help you." A voice said behind him, Harry turned around and sow a younger McGonagall looking at him.

"Yes, I'm Harry Whitt, I really need to talk to Albus Dumbledore," Harry said, hoping she wouldn't ask to many questions.

"The headmaster isn't here, you can come back tomorrow or maybe I can help you instead," She said.

"I'm sorry, but you can't help me, and I really need to talk to the headmaster today, please," Harry said, putting on a very sad looking face, hoping that she would pity him. She looked at him for a minute and then agreed.

"We can wait for him in his office, follow me," McGonagall said and began to go towards Dumbledore's office. "Fizzing Whizzbees," she said, when they reached the the stone gargoyle, who slid aside so they both could go up the spial staircase.

"What is your businesswith the headmaster," McGonagall asked, looking at him.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you," Harry answered, feeling bad for not telling her, Harry did trust McGonagall, but he needed to tell Dumbledore first. Right then the door opened and reviled the headmaster.

"Albus, good you are finally here," McGonagall said, as she turned to face him. "This young man arrived not long ago, he was very eager to talk to you and only you." She pointed at Harry and then she left to give them privacy. Dumbledore looked at Harry and then he looked Harry right in the eyes.

"Well, Minerva said you wanted to talk to me," he said. "How can I help." Dumbledore went behind his desk and gestured for Harry to sit down across from him, when Harry sat down, Dumbledore also sat down.

"Well," Harry said, trying to get the right words out, he didn't really know how to explain it all. "This is going to sound really weird."

"Don't worry, I use to hearing all kind of things," Dumbledore tolled him with a small smile. Harry smiled back and started telling.

"Professor, I from the future," Harry said, he was hoping the headmaster wouldn't interrupt him, so he hurried to continued. "My name is Harry Potter and I was send here from 1996, by Sirius Black, please believe me." Dumbledore looked at hard him, before saying.

"I do believe you Mr. Potter, I'm guessing you are the son of James and Lily Potter," Dumbledore said, Harry nodded. "But why would Mr. Black send you here." Harry started telling all about Sirius's will, he didn't say how Sirius died, but he tolled about the letter and the necklace, Dumbledore was listening concentrated through the hole tale.

"I see, well Mr. Potter could I please see this necklace," Dumbledore asked. Harry was about to take the necklace off, but when he reached for it, he could find it.

"I can't find it," Harry said, maybe he had lost it in Diagon Alley, but he couldn't remember ever having it in Diagon Alley, he starting to panic, what if he could get home without the necklace.

"Well, then I have a suspicion on what has happened," Dumbledore said. "Sirius send you here, because he remembered you being here in his past and knew that it was him that had send you. I think that when you left the past, we all lost any memory of you, until Sirius in your time, found that picture, which was properly a picture of you from this time. I can't be sure it was like that I happened, not until we find that necklace, so you have to be careful with what you say about the future." Harry was a little confused, but slowly it started to make sense.

"The necklace was gold and had a small red rock," Harry tolled Dumbledore.

"I will start resurging for it. Tomorrow I will call an Order meeting and introduce you," Dumbledore said. Harry immediately started feeling scared, his parents, Sirius, how was he going to face them. "You can sleep in the Gryffindor tower, the password is _fairy dust_, I assume that you are in Gryffindor," Dumbledore said. Harry nodded, stood up and headed for the door. "Will have an house-elf bring you some clothes and other things you'll need." Harry silently nodded. _'I am going to see all of them tomorrow,_' Harry thought, as he walked towards the Gryffindor tower.

Back at the office, Dumbledore sat thinking over all that had just happened. _'So it was him that caused the explosion. __Only a Potter could get in such a mess,__' _Dumbledore thought, smiling to himself, then he said.

"Only a true Potter."

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter. Please Review. 


	4. Am I Drunk Or Am I Dreaming

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it!

**Summary**The usual time travel story. Harry goes back in time and meets his parents, how will he deal? how will his parents deal? Takes place after the 5 book

**Author's Note: **I will first like to say thanks to all, for the nice reviews I have gotten. Then I will like to apologize for the bad spelling in my story, I am really, really sorry. Again, thanks for the reviews.

Time Travel On First Class. 

Chapter 4 – Am I Drunk Or Am I Dreaming.

* * *

As Harry lay in bed, he tried to fall asleep, but he couldn't, he kept thinking about the meeting with the Order, that was going to happen in a few hours. The worst to think about was if his parents didn't like him, they were only 19, they defiantly weren't really to become parents to a 16 year old child. When he first had realized that he was going to meet them, he was frilled, but now that he thought about it, he was more scared then anything, he couldn't blame them if they didn't like him, they were only 19. Besides, Harry had lived almost all his life without parents. _'I didn't need them to raise him, I just want to meet them,'_ Harry thought, but he knew himself that he didn't just need to meet them, he needed to know if they loved him, he needed to know if they cared for him, of course deep down he already knew that his parents loved and cared for him, but he had never had his parents to tell him, and that was why he just needed to hear it, but he also knew that the 19 year old versions of his parents couldn't tell him that, they didn't know him, maybe they wouldn't even believe it, when Dumbledore told them. When Harry finally did fall asleep, his head was filled with dreams, hopes and fears. 

"I hope you slept well," Dumbledore said, next morning, when Harry sat in his office aging. A house-elf had woke him up very early, and told him that Dumbledore wanted to meet him in his office. For a minute Harry had thought that he was in his own time, that the time traveling had been a dream and that it was Dobby who was jumping on his bed in Hogwarts. When he finally realized that he indeed was in 1979, he didn't know if he should be happy or scared, this was the day he was going to see his parents, Sirius and the rest of the Order.

"Yes, thank you, I slept fine," Harry told him, but that wasn't the truth, Harry had been thinking about the upcoming meeting so much, that he had only managed to sleep a couple of hours, before the house-elf woke him.

"Good, I have called the rest of the Order and we will be meeting in 2 hours," Dumbledore said, while looked at Harry. "Is that alright with you." Harry looked at him and nodded. _'Only 2 hours,'_ Harry thought, he suddenly got really exited. _'If they don't like me, then there's nothing to about it,'_ Harry thought, he came to a silent agreement with himself, that if his parents didn't like him, then he would just leave them alone, he would just have to take things as they came, right now he was just very glad that he was going to meet them, and 2 hours was nothing.

"Well, meet me here in about 2 hours, and then we will take a portkey," Dumbledore told him. "Until then you are free to go to the kitchen and get some breakfast, but stay in the castle and try not to be seen by any teachers, they will all learn about you at the meeting."

"Thank you, professor," Harry said, before he went out the door and headed for the kitchen, were the house-elf's were delighted to give him more then enough food, he smiled to himself as he ate, he couldn't wait to the meeting. When he was done eating he looked at his magical wristwatch and saw that he been eating a long time, he only had 1 hour to get ready. He hadn't met any teachers on his way to the kitchen, and he was lucky not to met anyone on his way to the Gryffindor tower. He took a long shower, while thinking about all that had happened yesterday, after the shower he got dressed with some new clothes the house-elves had brought him, he took another look at his watch, and to his delight saw that there was only 10 minutes to the meeting, he started going towards Dumbledores office. When he entered the office, Dumbledore looked up from his desk, and smiled.

"Well, if you are ready, I think we should get going," Dumbledore said, and stood up holding a small cup. Harry knew that the cup was the portkey and he mentally prepared himself for the transporting. He closed his eyes and took hold of the cup, within seconds he felt a very familiar feeling and when he opened his eyes again, he was in a small room with some old furniture.

"This is the Orders headquarters, I can't tell you were we are because you're not a member of the order, but I can tell you that we are a little south outside of London," Dumbledore tolled him, while looking around the room. "Well, I am going to go in and tell them about you, it might take some time, so you might as well get a little conferrable." Harry nodded and sat down on one of the chairs, while Dumbledore went out the door. When Dumbledore was gone, Harry suddenly started to panic, this was it, he was going to meet his parents, before he had been exited, but now the moment had come so soon, it had come to soon, Harry didn't feel ready at all. _'What was I thinking, I can't do this,'_ Harry thought, as he stood up and started pacing back and forward.

In the room were the meetings took place, most people had come, a lot were confused that Dumbledore had called a meeting so soon, there had already a meeting last night, had Dumbledore already found out something about the explosion.

"Hallo everyone," Dumbledore said, when he entered the room, and everyone fell silent. "You are properly wondering why I called this meeting, you are properly also wondering if this is about the explosion, and yes it is about that."

"Have you already found out, what it is Voldemort is planning to do," Lily asked, amazed that he had information about it so soon.

"No I have not, because the explosion was not caused by Voldemort, it was caused by a boy," Dumbledore tolled them, everybody looked confused now.

"A boy," Moody growled. "How could a boy do that kind of magic."

"Well, it wasn't really his fault, he didn't really know what he was doing," Dumbledore tolled them.

"Who's fault was it then," Sirius asked, annoyed that Dumbledore wouldn't just tell them all he knew. Dumbledore smiled at Sirius.

"I'm glad you ask, Mr. Black," Dumbledore said. "Because it was you, who caused it." Everyone was quiet, some were looking at Dumbledore others were looking at Sirius.

"ME!," Sirius yelled. "I haven't done anything like that."

"No you haven't, not yet anyway," Dumbledore said with a calm voice. Now everybody was confused, what was Dumbledore talking about. "You see, the boy who came here, is from the future, he came here because he got a gift from Sirius, that transported him here." Everyone was quiet, nobody knew what to believe, was this true, or had Dumbledore gone mental.

"How is it possible," Remus finally asked.

"I am not entirely sure yet, but I assure you that all of this is true, his name is Harry," Dumbledore said, as he looked at James and Lily. "Harry James Potter." Lily's eyes widened and James sat with his mouth wide open.

"Do you mean that he is our…our…he's," James couldn't really find the right words.

"He is your son, yes, and he is waiting outside," Dumbledore said.

"Are you absolutely sure he's not a death eater," Moody said.

"I'm sure, and if everyone believes me, I can go get him," Dumbledore said, as he looked around to see if everyone wanted to say something else, but when nobody did, Dumbledore went out the door. When he returned, he stood in front of the door, and said.

"May I introduce Harry James Potter." He took a step to the side, so they could se who was behind him, and a young boy with black messy hair came in sight. Everybody was amazed by the resemble to James. Sirius looked like everyone else, with wide eyes and open mouth. He turned to Remus who looked just as amazed.

"Remus are you seeing what I'm seeing," he asked.

"If you are seeing someone who look a hell of a lot like James, then yes, I am." Remus answered.

"Well, then I only have one other question," Sirius said. "Am I drunk or am I dreaming."

* * *

So what do you think, I promise that Harry is going to talk to his parents in the next chapter...Please Review... 


	5. Mischief Managed

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it!

**Summary**The usual time travel story. Harry goes back in time and meets his parents, how will he deal? how will his parents deal? Takes place after the 5 book

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much to all who gave a review. I'm sorry if I've been a little slow with this chapter, but my friend birthday was coming up, and I got really drunk, so I didn't really feel like writing. Thanks again for the reviews.

Time Travel On First Class. 

Chapter 5 – Mischief Managed.

* * *

'_What was I thinking, I can't do this,'_ Harry thought, shortly after Dumbledore had left to inform the Order of Harry's arrival. He wanted to run, he wanted to wake up from this nightmare. Harry didn't understand were this fear came from, he had faced Voldemort serial times, he had faced giant spiders, dragons and many other dangers, yet this was something he feared just as much, as he feared Voldemort. He was just about to sit back down on a chair, when the door opened and Dumbledore came into sight.

"Are you ready," Dumbledore asked, in his usual calm manner, Harry just looked at him, took a deep breath and nodded. Dumbledore was about to turn around, but Harry stopped him.

"How did they take it, I..I mean they didn't believe you did they." Harry wanted to delay the meeting as much as possible.

"As I expected they did not believe me right away, and they still have their doubt, but they trust me, and they know that I would not lie to them," Dumbledore kept standing in the door, he knew Harry was trying to delay the meeting, and he wanted to give to boy as much time as he needed, he didn't know why Harry was afraid of the meeting, but assumed it had something to do with the future. Harry started walking over to Dumbledore and together they walked through a long hallway with many doors. Dumbledore stopped in front one of the doors and took one look into Harry eyes to make sure that he was really ready, Harry faced the door, took one last deep breathe, and looked at the door as Dumbledore opened the door, stepped in and said.

"May I introduce Harry James Potter." Dumbledore then took a step to the side, so Harry could enter, he dared himself to look around the room, and he dared himself to look at some of the faces he feared the most. Almost everyone at the table, sat with wide eyes and open mouth, Sirius and Remus was saying something to each other, but Harry couldn't hear what it was, he looked away from them and turned to see his father and mother looking right at him, he almost froze. He was grateful when Dumbledore started guiding him over to a seat next to Dumbledore and Mad-Eye who was looking very different from the Mad-Eye he knew, this one was not missing an eye, but he was still looking suspiciously at Harry, he properly thought that Harry was a death eater.

"Wait, you're that guy we met in Diagon alley!" Fabian Prewett suddenly exclaimed. "You said your name was Harry Whitt!" Nobody knew what to believe anymore, was he Harry Potter or Harry Whitt.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that, but I couldn't really say that I was from the future," Harry said, keeping his eyes locked with Fabian, he didn't dare to look at anyone else. "You would properly think that I was a death eater."

"And who say we don't think that now," Mad-Eye growled. "Do you have any proof that you really are from the future, and that you are the son of Potter." James who had been sitting, not being able to take his eyes of the new arrival, suddenly looked up at his name being mentioned. He couldn't believe all of this, it was true that this boy looked a lot like him, and when James was looking at him he felt a weird felling in his stomach, a strong felling he couldn't explained, but this kid had to be some spy from Voldemort.

"Yes, how do we know that you are not a spy from Voldemort," James said, he tried to sound like he was disgusted of Harry for lying, but when he looked at the boy he couldn't get the disgust in his voice. This boy couldn't be more then 14 maybe 15. This was what Harry had been fearing, that his parents didn't believe him, and that they thought he was a death eater, he gathered some courage and looked at his father.

"I assure you all that I have full confidence in what Harry says," Dumbledore said, and looked around at everyone and saw that everyone was still looking suspicious, not believing that it could actually be true.

"It's okay professor, I would like to proof to you all who I all, but I'm not sure exactly how to do it," Harry tolled them. "I can't really tell you anything about the future, I might accidentally change something." _'If Hermione could hear me now, she would be proud,'_ Harry thought, with a small grin.

"As I said before in my office, I think that when you go home, that is if we can find a way to get you home, that we here in the past, will all forget," Dumbledore said. "Of course, I can not be sure, so be careful on what you tell." Harry looked around, trying to figure out what he could tell to prove himself, he just had to be careful on what he said and on how much he told.

"Well I not sure on what to tell," Harry said, what if he accidentally said to much.

"For crying out loud, boy!" Edgar Bones said, annoyed. "If you really are from the future then it shouldn't be so hard to find something you can tell us to prove yourself, that is if you really are from the future." Harry was getting angry, it wasn't easy to sit here among all these people, where so many were dead, and suddenly Harry got a lot of confidence in himself, he didn't know were it came from, but now he was sure in himself and in what to say.

"Okay, fine, I know what to say," Harry said.

"Finally," Mad-Eye growled, it could easily be herd that he didn't believe Harry, Alaster did have a lot of trust in Dumbledore, but this just couldn't be true.

"Hagrid," Harry said calmly. Hagrid who had been sitting at the other end at the table suddenly looked up at his name being said, he started to become nervous about what Harry could would say to him. "In your third year at Hogwarts you were expelled, because Tom Riddle accused you of having opened the Chamber of Secrets and let out a monster, that killed Moaning Myrtle." Hagrid looked very pale, some people knew of this, but not a lot, and it wasn't everybody in the order who knew.

"Is that true Hagrid," Lily asked, in disbelief.

"How.. how do you know that," Hagrid asked stuttering.

"I can't tell," Harry said, he was sad to be hurting Hagrid, by telling his secret, but he was also glad, that he was able to prove himself. "But I can tell that it wasn't you how opened the chamber, and that the creature that you had, wasn't the monster that had killed the student, yours was a spider named Aragog, that lives in the Forbidden Forest, he is now a giant and was many offspring, but he dosen't attack you when you visit him, because he is grateful for all you have done for him."

"That's right," Hagrid said almost in tears. "I don't know about the others, but I believe you." Harry counld't be more happy, at least hagrid believed him. Looking around the table, he saw that a lot were starting to believe him as well. But the Marauders were still looking very suspicious, and Harry knew what he could say, to make them very surprised.

"The Marauders," Harry then said, sounding very confident. All the Marauders immediately looked up.

"Well lets hear it, if you really are James's son then you must know a lot about us," Sirius said, in a voice that sounded just as confident as Harry's

"Yes I do," Harry answered smiling. "I'm guessing everyone here knows about Remus."

"Yes, everyone here knows that I'm a werewolf," Remus said calmly.

"Good, I know that school wasn't easy for you," Harry said, still smiling. Remus looked at him very mysterious, he was trying to find out were Harry was going with this. "But I'm sure that fifth year became a very interesting year for all of you." Harry could see that, while everyone was confused of what he had just said, the four Marauders had become very pale and very surprised, they hadn't expected this (A/N: I think it was in the Marauders fifth year, that they became animagi, but I'm not sure, so if I wrong, don't kill me.) "I also have to thank you for the cloak and for the map, they are really useful." Harry was trying very hard to contain his smiling, the Marauders was all speechless and Lily, who knew all about the marauders, was also sitting with her mouth open.

"What are you talking about," Gideon Prewett asked, not understanding anything. Harry didn't say anything, he just kept smiling.

"It doesn't matter what he means," Lily said, she had tears in her eyes. "I believe him, he is my son."

"I believe him to," Remus said, and Sirius nodded.

"You are just like a mini-Marauder, you are differently my son," James said, looking directly in to Harry's eyes. "I'm sorry I doubted you." Harry smiled.

"It's okay, I properly wouldn't have believed something like this either," Harry said, he was trying very hard to stop the tears from falling, he didn't want to seem like a crybaby. "Well, if you all believe me, I only got one thing to say," Harry said. "Mischief managed."

* * *

Well, this is the new chapter. I really hope you like it. Please, Please, Please Review 


	6. What news Do You Carry

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it!

**Summary: **The usual time travel story. Harry goes back in time and meets his parents, how will he deal? how will his parents deal? Takes place after the 5 book

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much to all who gave a review, and thanks to everybody else who read and liked it.

_Time Travel On First Class. _

Chapter 6 – What News Do You Carry.

* * *

"Well, if you all believe me, I only got one thing to say," Harry said. "Mischief managed." All the marauders started smiling at those words, they were the only one who knew what the words meant, Harry was now done, trying to convince everybody that what he said, was really true.

"Well, if everyone is convinced, then I think we should figure out where young Harry should stay, while he is here," Dumbledore said, happy that the Order now believed Harry's story.

"Couldn't I just stay at Hogwarts, I mean it's summer so there aren't any students, and it will probably be the most easiest if I just stayed there," Harry said, he really wanted to stay with his parents, but didn't think that they wanted him at their house, they were newlyweds after all.

"Nonsense," James answered, standing up. "You have to live with us, there is no way I'm letting my son live at Hogwarts in the summer, what kind of parents would we be if we aloud that." He looked almost angry that Harry would suggest staying at Hogwarts, and not with them. Lily sitting next to James was nodding through everything James has just said, she wanted to get to know Harry, and she wanted him to live with them just as much as James did.

"No, I couldn't intrude," Harry told them, trying to keep the nervous sound, out of his voice.

"Wow, he's got manners, he defiantly got those from Lily," Sirius said, grinning. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he learns how to be a true marauder." Lily sent him a very deadly look.

"I think that settles it then, Harry will stay with Lily and James," Dumbledore said, smiling. "I will be over tomorrow to set up some protective wards."

"Do you really think that will be necessary, Professor," Remus asked.

"Yes, I do, it is very important that Voldemort dose not find out about Harry, the wards is therefore a good security," Dumbledore answered. "If Voldemort fond out that we were hiding a person from the future, he would use Harry to see how he is in the future."

"I don't mean to sound cruel, but what if we use Harry to find out about the future, and maybe use that knowledge to defeat Voldemort," Fabian suggested.

"Because my son doesn't know anything about, what decisions to make in a war, he's 14, he goes to school and only thinks about school stuff," Lily almost yelled, she didn't want Harry to be involved in the war, it was weird how this protective feeling had suddenly come over her. "And besides, who says that the war isn't already over, in his time." Harry was very glad that Lily had been so protective, but he knew had to speak up now.

"Okay, first of all, I know I only look 14, but I just turned 16, and yes I go to school, but school stuff is far from the only thing I have to worry about," Harry said, he then took a deep breath and continued. "And as for the war, well, let's just say that Voldemort is still around." Harry didn't really know how to explain it, the war had just started, after the ministry started to believed that Voldemort had really returned, and that had just happened about a month ago.

"Besides, I believe that the minute Harry returns to the future, we will all forget about him and everything he has told us, therefore it would be pointless to try and changes anything," Dumbledore said. "And even if we changes something, we wouldn't know what the consequences would be, we could by accident change the world into something even worse, then what it is now." With that said, there were no more discussion about trying to change time. "Well, I think that we should close this meeting, so I can get back to Hogwarts, remember Harry that you can tell as much from the future as you like, but if there is something that you do not want to tell, no one here will pressure you into telling anything." Dumbledore then went out the door, the same did Mad-eye after looking at Harry one last time, Peter also left, and Harry had a strong urge to stop him, and tell everyone about his betrayal, but he knew that he couldn't say anything about that, he could change to much, a few other people left to, but at the end there were still a couple of people remaining, they probably had questions about the future.

"Listen everyone, Harry is probably very tired, so maybe you could ask questions another time," Lily said, she wanted to get to know her son as soon as possible, and was not happy that people were using him, to find out how they end up in the future.

"No, it's okay, they can ask," Harry said, if he didn't want to answer the question they asked, he would just say he didn't want to answer. Gideon Prewett was the first one to say something

"I really just wanted to know, if you knew who we were, when you meet us Diagonal alley." Harry smiled, it wouldn't hurt to tell them about, what the Weasleys meant to him.

"Yes I did, I haven't actually met you or Fabian, but I know the Weasleys very well," Harry told them. "Ron, is one of my best friends." Both of the Prewett looked confused, they didn't know any 'Ron'. "He's my age so he isn't born yet."

"Merlin, 6 children, and all boys," Fabian said, looking astounded.

"Oh, don't worry, after Ron they are going to have a girl, Ginny," Harry told them, almost laughing at all of their expressions. "The Weasleys are fantastic people, Mrs. Weasley is a true mother hen, Bill is working for Gringotts as a curse-breaker, Charlie is in Romania and working with dragons, Percy is the Junior Assistant to the Minister for Magic and a great big git, Fred and George just opened a joke shop called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes it's very successful and they also idolise the Marauders, Ron is loyal and the best friend I could ask for and Ginny is sweet but also someone you don't want to anger to much." Everybody looked amazed, after the hole speech about the Weasleys.

While all of this was happening, somewhere in another place, other people were gathered in a big meeting.

Peter was slowly making his way over to the table, he was nervous, everybody was looking at him, like he was some sort of low life rat. He sat down at the table, but he didn't dare to look at any of the people that were gathered, and he differently didn't dare to look at the person, seated at the head of the table. Suddenly said person spoke.

"Hallo Pettigrew," The voice was low, and it felt like something cold was running down Peter's spine. "What news do you carry."

* * *

So, what do you all think of this new chapter, please review 


	7. She Really Is Getting Quite Bossy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it!

**Summary: **The usual time travel story. Harry goes back in time and meets his parents, how will he deal? how will his parents deal? Takes place after the 5 book

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone, yes I know its been a long time since I updated, but a lot of stuff kept coming up, and I didn't really know what to write, but now I finally have a new chapter. As always I would like to apologize for my bad grammar and spelling.

**Time Travel On First Class.**

**Chapter 7 – She really is getting quite bossy.**

As Harry was given the grand tour of the Potter house, he had a hard time keeping his focus on what was being said. He just couldn't keep his eyes of off his parents, and it has not only his parents he was looking at, but also Sirius and Remus, both of them looked so young and happy. Harry's body was divided in two emotions, he was sad, when he thought of all the things he could have had, if his parents was alive in his time, but he was also happy, when he looked around and saw how happy they were here, and how lucky he was to be able to spend some time with them, and get to know them.

"And this is were you will sleep." The voice belonging to Lily, made Harry get his focus back on what was going on around him. Lily and James together with Sirius and Remus had gone into a room at the end of a hall, on the second floor of the house. He went over and looked around, it was a medium sized room with a bed a table and a wardrobe, the walls were bare, but all together it looked very nice.

"It our guestroom, and I know it doesn't look like much, but we can decorate it, with pictures and stuff, and it will look a lot better, I promise," James said, looking over at Harry.

"I think it looks very nice," Harry said, and compared to his room at the Dursleys, this was perfect.

"Well I think some Griffendor colors will make it a lot better," James said, then he suddenly remembered that he didn't know if Harry was even a Griffendor. "You are a Griffendor aren't you," he almost sounded a little nervous. "because if you aren't that just fine too."

"Don't worry, I'm a Griffendor," Harry quickly said, to insure him. It helped, James seemed to relax again.

"Come on Prongs, did you really think that the child of a Marauder wouldn't be in Griffendor," Sirius teased.

"Griffendor isn't the only good house, you know," Lily told him, "Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are just as good, and even the Slytherins have some useful skills." Both James and Sirius got a evil look on their faces, when she said this, although Remus nodded his head in agreement, with Lily.

"Don't listen to her Harry, Slytherins are all bad, the enemies you get there will stick for life, but I guess you know all about that, if you are anything like, your dad and myself." Sirius joked.

"Yes I do know a thing or two about school enemies, Drago Malfoy has been and will always be my school nemesis, we hate each other and we always gets into fights." Harry told them, it felt so good to stand and just talk about school.

"Malfoy, don't tell me that Lucius Malfoy actually reproduce, yuck!" James cried. Lily gave James a hard look for acting so immature. Then she suggested that they go downstairs, so that Harry could tell them some more about himself.

-

"Malfoy, what is your suggest, on how I am going to get this boy," A cold voice asked from the darkness. After Peter had told his news, about Harry being from the future, Voldemort knew right away, that if he could get his hands on the boy, he would be able to get valuable information.

"The boy will no doubt be protected all the time, so it will not be easy, there will be members from the order around him all the time, and there will probably also be protective wards, on the potter house," Malfoy told his master.

"Very good, Malfoy, but unfortunately that was not the question, I what to know how to get the boy, I do not wish to be told things, that I already know," Voldemort hissed, and Malfoy quickly looked away in shame.

"My lord, I believe the only chance we have, is to attack when he is outside of the protective wards, there will be order members, hopefully not a lot, but if we have the element of surprise, we could be able to beat them, or at least fight them long enough to get the boy," A man seated close to Malfoy said, with a confident yet also with a hint of fear in his voice. There was silence for awhile, nobody dared say anything, finally Voldemort answered.

"Pettigrew, you will stay close to the Potters, the minute you hear anything about the boy going outside, you will send word of it, and when the time comes everybody will be ready," Voldemort told them all, "I do not want any failure, I want that boy, understood." Everybody gave a little nod. "Good, the meeting is over."

-

"…and then she turns around and hits him in the face, muggle-style." Harry had for the past two hours told about his time at Hogwards, leaving out some of the more dangerous parts, which was a very big part of his time at school. James and Sirius was almost on the down on the floor from laughing so hard, and both Lily and Remus had a couple of tears running down their faces. Harry had told all about Ron and Hermione, he had told about his other friends, the Weasleys, his school enemies, his skills in quidditch, and they had been comparing teachers, none of them had been very happy hearing about Snape.

"As much as I enjoy this, and I really do, then t is getting very late, and we all need to go to bed, we have to go out and buy clothes for Harry tomorrow, he doesn't have anything then what he is wearing now," Lily said, trying to keep her voice calm, from the laughing.

"Aww, come on Lily, we haven't even gotten to the part about all of us yet, don't you want to hear about how you are as a mother, and about how Harry is being taught everything he knows about pranking and girls from me," Sirius asked teasingly.

"Everything he knows about pranking and girls, he will learn from me, thank you very much," James told him.

"I think he needs to learn it from a gentleman, that will of cause be me, since you two don't know anything about manners," Remus interjected.

"I have to agree with Remus on that one," Lily said, and before any of them could say anything, she quickly continued. "It is time for bed, Remus and Sirius we will be seeing you tomorrow, now go home, Harry, James and I need to get to bed as well."

"She really is getting quite bossy," Sirius muttered, before he and Remus floo home to their separate apartments.

* * *

**Well here it was, the new chapter, I really hope you like it, and REALLY REALLY hope you will Re****view.**

**Until next time.**


	8. Who Was It

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it!

**Summary: **The usual time travel story. Harry goes back in time and meets his parents, how will he deal? how will his parents deal? Takes place after the 5 book

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone, after getting all of your grate reviews, I just had to start writhing another chapter, I want to thank everyone who gave a review they were all really nice and I really appreciate it.

* * *

**Time Travel On First Class.**

**Chapter 8 – Who Was It?**

The next morning after Harry woke up, he lay completely still, the fact that he was in his parents house, did not seem very real. 'Maybe it was just a dream.' He thought, but as he looked around the room, he knew that it wasn't the case, this was reality, and it felt very good. But suddenly Harry remembered something that put a dark feeling to it all. Yesterday, Sirius had talked about James and Lily were as parents, but Harry never really got around to tell them, what the truth were about hid life, both at home at the Dursleys and at school with Voldemort trying to kill him every so often. 'How do you tell your parents that they are dead.' Harry tried to come up with some way to avoid it, Dumbledore had said that he didn't have to tell anything, if he didn't want to, but if he started to avoid it, his parents would just get suspicious. Before he could get any further with his thoughts, a knock came from the door, and Sirius walked in.

"Are you going to stay there all day," he asked, with a smile on his young face. "It's almost 9 o'clock." At that statement Harry widened his eyes, was it really that late. He quickly got up and put his clothes from the day before on. "Wow, I've never seen anyone get dressed that fast…well, James used to do it when he was running late for class, amazing how alike you two really are," Sirius said, with a goofy grin. Harry just smiled and joined Sirius out in the hall.

"Do you always eat breakfast here," Harry asked, eager to learn more about his parents, Sirius and for that matter, Remus as well.

"Oh no, this isn't something we do a lot," Sirius replied.

"We?" Harry asked, happy to have a normal conversation with his 'dead' godfather.

"yes, we." Sirius answered. "Remus is also here, well maybe we do eat here a lot now that I think about it, once a week, I think." Harry just smiled, while Sirius was trying to figure out how much time he really spend at the Potters house. "Okay, it's more then that, would you go for three time a week."

"I would, but I have a feeling it's more then that," Harry said with a smile, as the two of them, walked into the kitchen

"Well, your right, because those two eat here every single day, unless of cause Sirius is with one of his many girlfriends," James said, grinning and looking up from _The Daily Prophet. _Sirius just shrugged his shoulders and sat down next to Lily, and an empty seat, which Harry sat down on. "Dumbledore has already been here, and set up the wards, he told us to say hello to you, he would have liked to talk to you in person, but since you were asleep, we figured you deserved it, it was a long day, yesterday."

"So last night we didn't really get around to your life at home," Lily said, with a hint of eager in her voice, it was obvious that she wanted to know, if she was a good mother. Harry wasn't as eager as Lily, the time had come, he was going to tell them all about his real life, the Dursleys, Voldemort and all the other dangers he had faced in his life.

"Yes, we had planed on going to Diagon ally, to buy you some new clothes and stuff, but I guess we have time to hear a story, about how wonderful a father I am." James joked, putting the paper away.

"No, I wanna hear about me teaching him about pranking and girls," Sirius said, putting on a fake pout.

"I thought we agreed yesterday, that it was going to be me teaching Harry about girls, since I am the only one with manners," Remus joined in. All the talking made Harry more and more nervous, how was he going to tell them the truth.

"Well, if I'm going to tell about my home life, I think we better postpone the shopping another day," Harry said, while he was gathering courage to tell the truth.

"Nonsense, just tell a short story," Lily said, as she gathered the plates, and stood up. She had just gotten to her feet, when Harry finally found courage. 'I've faced Voldemort several times, and yet, I can't even talk about this, without wanting to run away.' Harry thought before finally saying.

"Okay…well…Your dead," The words came out much faster then he meant to, but at the pale looks the others got on their faces, Harry was pretty sure they had all heard it. Lily dropped the plated back on the table, as she almost fell back into her seat.

"Okay…we'll go shopping another day," she said, with a shaking voice. "You better continue, I think we all want to know how." Harry took a deep breath and continued.

"Remus is the only one who is not dead." Harry started telling. "Sirius died not to long ago, and you two died when I was one."

"One years old…But that can't be long from now," Remus said, with tears threatening go run down his face.

"You were murdered by Voldemort," Harry told them, trying very hard to hold back tears. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," James said, with a small smile. Harry wondered if he should tell them, about the prophecy, but decided against it, he didn't want to tell them that much, a least not yet. "So Voldemort finally get to us, well at least we have a son." The mood became a bit lighter, at least there was hope in the future, if their son was still alive.

"So I guess you want to know all about my life," Harry asked, not sure how to tell them about the Dursleys. They all nodded, and he continued. "Then I guess I have to tell you from the beginning." Harry took a minute to find out how exactly to start the story. "You had gone into hiding, but you were betrayed, and that is how Voldemort found you." Before he could get any further he was interrupted by James.

"Betrayed, by who." Harry didn't know what to say, should he tell them the truth about Peter, maybe he could change things so that his parents didn't die, make everything alright. No he couldn't do that, it would change to much, if Voldemort had never vanished that day his parents died, then other people could have been killed, because then Voldemort would have had 16 years more to kill and maybe he would have already won in those years. But Dumbledore did say that when Harry went home, they would all forget about him, so maybe it wouldn't hurt to tell the truth about Peter. Harry was confused, he didn't know what to do.

"Come on Harry," Sirius urged him to continue. "Who was it?"

* * *

Here it is, chapter 8. I hope you like it and I hope you will review, please, please review.

I am going to my english exam tomorrow. (Sitting for three hours and wrighting an essay) So wish me good luck.


	9. Who The Hell Is Master Yoda

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own it!_

_**Summary: **__The usual time travel story. Harry goes back in time and meets his parents, how will he deal? How will his parents deal? Takes place after the 5 book_

_**Author's Note:**__ Hi everyone. I know it has been a very long time since I updated, but I am now giving you the next chapter, so I hope you can forgive me and just enjoy. In addition, could you all give me an early present and review…please._

* * *

_**Time Travel on First Class.**_

**Chapter 9 – Who The Hell Is Master Yoda**

There was silence in the kitchen; all was waiting on Harry to tell who had betrayed Lily and James. However, Harry still didn't know if it was a good idea to tell them everything. Finally, he decided against it, it wouldn't do any good, it would only hurt everyone, and it wouldn't change anything in time, so Harry figured it was easiest just to spare his parents.

"I can't tell you." Before there could be any protests, Harry quickly gave his reasons. "I just don't think it would do any good, I know that doesn't make any sense, but that is just the way I feel." He felt bad seeing their disappointed faces, but for now he just have to deal with that, there was a lot more in his life that would make them sad.

"Well, if that is the way you feel, we can't really do anything about that, so please carry on." Harry looked at his mother, feeling a lot of gratitude, for not making him say it.

As Harry started thinking about it, he didn't really know if it was such a good idea, to tell too much about his life, he knew that they would forget everything once he was gone. Nevertheless, what if something happened, what if he told them something about Voldemort coming back, or Sirius dieing. Could he change something? Maybe just a little? Merlin knows he wanted to. But what if that little something ended with someone else hurting, what if one of the Weasleys died, or Hermione or someone who completely else who didn't deserve to get hurt. 'No, it's better to just keep their knowledge of the future to a minimum; they already know their going to die.' Harry thought bitterly.

"I am willing to tell you about my life, but I don't think I should tell too much, we can't be sure I won't chance anything."

"But didn't Dumbledore say that we would all forget," Sirius asked, Dumbledore had said he wasn't sure that they would forget, but still. He didn't understand why Harry was so unwilling to tell about the future, could it really be that bad. "And even if it did change something, maybe it would be for the better." While he said this he kept his eyes on Lily and James, and they all knew of what changes he hoped for.

"But what if it wasn't for the better," Lily asked, looking at the table, grief could be seen in her eyes.

"Lily is right," Remus began. "What if it meant someone who was destined to live ended up dead." They all wanted Lily and James to live, but what would the consequences be.

"So we agree that Harry shouldn't tell too much about the future," Lily replied, it was obvious that she was very curious, but they could all see the reason in not telling too much, nobody could know what the future would bring, if they started changes things. They all nodded in agreement.

The kitchen filled with an uncomfortable silence that seemed to last for hours, instead of the couple of minute it really lasted. Harry was staring at his hands on the table, he could feel the eyes on him, but he just couldn't raise his own to meet the curiosity. At long last, he took a deep breath and looked up, they were all smiling, not with an overly curious look, which he had expected, but with understanding and trust. Slowly he smiled back and started to relax.

"Well, how about we forget all about the future for a while, and have some fun," James started. "And since we agreed to stay home, and go shopping another day, thank Merlin for that, how about we have a game of quidditch, The Potters against Black and Lupin." You could always trust a marauder to lighten the mood, and Harry could think of nothing better then to fly and feel the wind in his hair, while at the same time being with his family. Lily, however, was frowning'

"Why do you guys always think quidditch will solve everything, and could you please tell me what it is about shopping that is so terrible, all you have to do is sit and wait for me to pick everything out and then carry the backs, is that really SO horrible." Doing her little speech, she had put her hands on her waist, and was giving them all pointed looks. Without even looking at each other, all the boys, including Harry, replied with a very clear.

"Yes."

"It boring, and I don't think I would be a very good father, if I let my son be exposed to such a horrible form of torture." Lily just rolled her eyes at her husband.

"I fully agree with there Prongs," Sirius continued, faking a very serious teachers voice. "It would be good for the boy, we can't know that kind of traumas he will end up getting. I say it's too dangerous."

"I'm sorry Lily, but I think I have to agree with them," Remus admitted, while pointing at the two other marauders. "Besides, if we don't come, you don't have to listen to them complain, and you don't have to be afraid they will sneak off at some point."

"And," Sirius said, with a smile, "You don't have to look for us, when you find out we have taken off."

"Exactly, and wouldn't be nice not to end up yelling at us for leaving," James walked over to Lily, put one arm around her waist and waived the other arm in front of her, as if he was painting the picture for her. "Just imagine how nice it would be, you could flu Alice or another of your girlfriends and you could all go shopping," While he was taking, the others had a hard time trying not to laugh. The same went for Lily, who had to bite her lip so she would burst out, at the boys lame attempts to get out of shopping. However, the idea of having a day with just the girls, didn't seem like such a bad idea.

"Ugh, fine. I give, you can stay home, and I will go with the girls," She finally told them, and then added with a huff. "The things you'd say and do to get out of shopping," she chuckled once, gave James a kiss on the mouth and walked out of the room, to flu her friends.

"Why do I get the feeling you have done this persuading-thing before," Harry asked, as they all vent outside with some brooms. Lucky James always had extra brooms at his house.

"It might have happened a few times before" Sirius answered with a smile. "Don't worry, we'll teach you how to do it."

"Yes, but it is a very powerful thing," James said, trying to make his voice sound all mysterious. "It is a force that should not be taken lightly." Remus started to go along with the 'mysterious-force' thing.

"You must never use the force for evil, and it must only be in hopeless situations where you see no other way out." Harry couldn't take it any more, and he ended up bursting out in laughter

"You are starting to sound like a Star Wars movie," Okay, he knew they properly had no idea of what Star Wars was, being as they weren't muggle, but still. He was right, they all looked confused, and Sirius was the one to ask.

"What is Star Wars." Harry decided to have some fun.

"Well, Master Yoda, a muggle thing, it is." Even though Harry was finding it all very funny, the others didn't have a clue, as to what he was taking about, which only made it that much funnier.

"I'm really confused," Remus said.

"Yeah, me too," James replied. "Look at what you've done Sirius, my son has lost his mind, and its all your fault." Before Sirius could ask how he was to blame, James began to explain. "You're his godfather, if I'm not around it's your job to make sure he doesn't end up a loony, how could you let that happen." They were to busy fake arguing to notice Harry's face fell, _'They don't know I didn't live with Sirius, I can't tell them, it would hurt them, and I would end up reviling too much.' _

"You can't change something that is in his genes to begin with, with you as his father, poor kid never had a chance." Sirius laughed, then he turned to Harry. "And who the hell is master Yoda."

* * *

Well here is was, I hope it wasn't too bad. Tell me what you think. Until next time.


End file.
